1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head that ejects ink onto a record medium and thereby conducts a recording and to a reservoir unit included in an ink-jet head.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink-jet head is applicable to a recording apparatus such as printers and facsimile machines, etc. The ink-jet head comprises a plurality of nozzles, pressure chambers that communicate with the respective nozzles, an actuator that selectively applies ejection energy to ink contained in the pressure chambers, and the like. Ink is supplied from an ink supply source such as an ink tank, and then distributed among the respective pressure chambers. Upon driving of the actuator, the ink is ejected from the nozzles communicating with the pressure chambers. According to one of known technique, this type of ink-jet head comprises, for the purpose of stable ink supply to the pressure chambers, a reservoir that stores ink having supplied from the ink supply source and supplies the ink directly to the respective pressure chambers (see Japanese Patent No. 2992756).
In addition, the ink-jet head sometimes employs a construction in which the pressure chambers are arranged at a high density in order to meet demands for high-resolution printing and high-speed printing.